Breathless
by Jinx De Beaufort
Summary: [OneShot] Pourquoi James ne peut il pas faire face à ses démons, et simplement s'enfuir loin de son tortionnaire? Slash! NC17! Yaoi! Beckington :D


Title: Breathless

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: **M** !

Characters: James, sa main et Cutler. hummm ça veut tout dire xD

Pairing: Beckington :o)

Summary: Pourquoi James ne peut-il pas faire face à ses démons, et simplement s'enfuir loin de son tortionnaire? _(on l'sait mais on va pas l'dire U.u)_

Warnings: euh... LEMOOOON xD

Disclaimer: Beckett, James, pas à moi, et tout ça et tout ça, c'est à Disney. .

Note de l'auteur: Après deux oneshot over-fluffys, je me suis dit qu'un petit séjour dans l'esprit tourmenté d'un Norrington qui se complait dans la perversité de la relation qu'il a avec son patron, ça pourrait être interessant. Le titre est pas très original pour une NC-17 mais on fait ce qu'on peut xD La psychologie du personnage est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais mettez-vous à sa place que diable ! xD /!\ c'est du serieux, et le vocabulaire est cru. Attention, ça fait mal. U.u

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

James ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il aimait quand Beckett l'appellait pour un entretient privé. Il aimait quand son patron congédiait toutes les personnes présentes dans son bureau, quand il s'approchait de lui et qu'il le regardait avec ce sourire lubrique. Qu'il le déshabillait du regard. 

James aimait sentir les mains insistantes de Beckett sur ses fesses.

Depuis ce premier soir où Beckett l'avait convoqué dans sa chambre. Il lui avait bandé des yeux, et lui avait ordonné de ne plus bouger.

Beckett lui avait fait des choses inavouables. Des choses terribles, terriblement bonnes, et c'était là le plus inavouable.

Il se rappellait encore du souffle froid sur son torse transpirant, il se rappellait des dents qui venaient mordiller les deux points sensibles de sa poitrine. Il se rappellait des caresses faites à son désir, de cette langue humide qui courait le long de son ventre, il se rappellait du poids du corps de l'homme sur le sien.

Il se rappellait aussi des heures passées à tenter de chasser ces souvenirs de son esprit.

Dans la vie de James, il y avait eu avant Beckett, pendant Beckett et après Beckett.

Avant Beckett, James n'avait d'yeux que pour Elizabeth. Elle était tellement belle, tellement charmante, il n'osait pas la toucher, ni même la regarder. Il était presque heureux, malgré le fait que Turner la lui avait dérobée.

Pendant Beckett, James ne savait pas où il était. Ce premier soir, cette premiere nuit, sa premiere fois. Les doigts experts de l'homme à la recherche des points sensibles sur sa peau, attentif à chaque gémissement, à chaque fluctuation dans le rythme du coeur et de la respiration de son animal. James était confronté à une montagne de plaisirs tellement coupables qu'ils ne faisaient que le durcir un peu plus et le faire monter encore plus haut. Lorsqu'il jouissait pour la premiere fois dans les mains de son tortionnaire, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Après Beckett, James se sentait mal. Il manquait quelque chose. Il sentait son désir grandir lorsque ses pensées s'emplissaient de ces sensations nouvelles prodiguées par ce tyran. Sans vraiment savoir comment, très souvent, les mains de James se fraillaient un chemin dans son pantalon, caressant son membre avec insistance, essayant en vain de retrouver cette sensation de désir intense et douloureux provoqué par le dictateur.

Salaud.

Ce seul mot sortit des levres de Norrington lorsqu'il finit par jouir dans sa propre main. Il resta un instant haletant, déboussolé, la main humide de sa semence, les dents serrées et les yeux clos.

Beckett ne l'avait pas convoqué depuis plusieurs semaines, et James se sentait comme un pirate en manque de rhum. C'était exactement ça. Il était devenu accro. Accro aux caresses, aux sarcasmes, à toutes ces choses terriblement dégradantes que lui faisait subir son superieur.

Beckett ne se déshabillait jamais. Il ne laissait jamais James le toucher. L'amiral sentait parfois l'érection de son tortionnaire contre sa cuisse, sur son ventre ou collée à ses fesses lorsqu'il s'appliquait à marquer le dos de son petit soldat à l'aide d'une plume en métal. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu nu.

Il l'appellait par des noms inavouables, le forçait à supplier la délivrance, utilisait des méthodes machiavéliques et méticuleusement calculées pour l'empêcher de monter jusqu'à l'orgasme. Des fois, il l'attachait à son lit et le laissait impuissant toute une journée, les yeux bandés, incapable même de se caresser lui-même.

Plusieurs fois, il avait utilisé cet anneau qu'il avait passé sur le membre gonflé de James, empêchant sa semence d'être libérée. C'était tellement douloureux, tellement horrible, et tellement bon à la fois... Il se faisait frapper, griffer, cogner, et se surprenait lui-même à en redemander.

Ce que Beckett avait réveillé chez James, c'était un instinct purement animal et mazochiste. La douleur ne faisait qu'attiser son érection, le rendant plus sensible encore.

En seulement quelques nuits, Beckett avait assimilé tout les points sensibles de James. Toutes ces choses qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles, qui le faisaient gémir et le rendaient fou.

James retira doucement sa main de son membre, prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et ouvrit doucement les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans une espèce de pénombre profonde.

Prit tout d'un coup par le sentiment terrifiant d'être observé, James s'arrêta soudainement de respirer.

"Salaud?" lâcha sarcastiquement la voix nasillarde du voyeur.

Le pauvre homme se laissa retomber sur son lit, passant sa main inutilisée sur son visage. Merde.

"Sont-ce là des manières pour un Amiral? Je crois que vous avez bien besoin d'une correction, Norrington."

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de l'homme.

D'un côté, il avait une envie incroyable de partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Chaque contact avec la peau du Lord laissait comme une brûlure sur sa peau. Mais... d'un autre côté... C'était tellement bon, tellement jouissif que de se prélasser dans la luxure et les plaisirs coupables. A quoi bon être sage? A quoi bon se priver de quelque chose d'aussi délicieusement dégradant?

Il ne bougea pas.

Beckett laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse humide de James, sous sa chemise de nuit. Il sentit le regard du bourreau sur son entrejambe dressé et surtout tâché de sa semence. Il sentit même le sourire empreint de luxure sur ses levres.

En un claquement de doigt, les habits de James avaient disparu, il était entièrement exposé aux caresses et au regard de son superieur. Il se sentait fragile. Terriblement fragile.

Les mains du Lord caressaient langoureusement les muscles du torse couleur crème. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur un téton qu'il pinça avec violence, ce qui fit haleter le prisonnier. Il jouait avec lui. James détestait ça. Il détestait que Beckett le teste. Il détestait ça presque autant qu'il adorait.

"Vous êtes bien entreprenant, Amiral..." railla le tyran en voyant les hanches de son amiral se soulever, à la recherche d'un contact qui se faisait attendre. Il effleura le bout du membre qui s'offrait à lui, déclenchant un long frisson dans l'échine de James, très vite suivit d'un grognement frustré en sentant que le contact ne s'était pas attardé.

"La patience est une vertu..."

James voulut répondre, mais une violente douleur sur son torse le fit gémir. La partie tendre était finie. Les coups allaient pleuvoir, et qui savait ce que ce salaud avait encore inventé pour l'embourber encore plus dans sa culpabilité.

Il sentit les levres chaudes effleurer les siennes, et cela le surprit tellement qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux. Beckett n'était pas du genre à l'embrasser. Celui-ci passa le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inferieure de son amiral, avant de la saisir entre ses dents et de la serrer doucement. Il était à califourchon sur lui.

James commençait à devenir fou. Ses pensées, sa conscience et ses sentiments commençaient à sombrer dans la masse énorme de plaisir et de désir. Plus. Il en voulait plus. Plus fort, plus vite. Toujours plus.

Il sentit le tissus du pantalon du tyran sur son membre, et se cambra du mieux qu'il pu pour accentuer ce contact inespéré. L'emprise des dents de Beckett sur sa lèvre s'intensifia. Mon dieu. C'était tellement bon.

Il frottait desespérément son érection contre la toison, espérant venir vite pour en finir, le goût metallique du sang emplissant déjà sa bouche, sa lèvre ouverte entre les dents du bourreau.

Soudain, Beckett lacha la levre blessée et se redressa, se mettant hors de portée de quel contact que ce fut.

"Je ne veux pas que vous tâchiez mes braies, Amiral. C'est comprit?"

"Oui, Milord..." dit la voix rauque et sèche, à peine audible de Norrington.

"Je vous interdit de vous libérer."

James ouvrit les yeux, choqué.

"Pardon...?"

Le sourire méchant et sadique sur les levres de Beckett ne faisait aucun doute sur le sens de ses mots.

"Sinon, je vous jure que je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur vous."

James ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche de quelque chose à dire. Il aurait voulu crier, crier que c'était impossible, que ces choses là étaient naturelles, que c'était inhumain de vouloir l'empêcher de...

"Comprit, Milord."

Il se maudit instantanément d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

"Au contraire, si vous obéissez sagement..." Beckett se pencha en avant et effleura l'oreille de Norrington du bout de sa langue. "vous pourrez me toucher..."

Il s'en fallut de peu pour que James ne jouisse pas sur-le-champ. ç'en était trop. Il devait se calmer. Il devait prendre du recul, chasser ces idées horribles de sa tête et surtout arrêter d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler le membre de son tortionnaire, dur et gonflé, à cause de lui.

James émit un petit gémissement, et Beckett se retourna, toujours à califourchon sur lui, lui montrant son dos. Il fit glisser sa main sur le membre de James.

Non. C'était impossible. Impossible. Comment pourrait-il... et même si...

Il y appliqua une petite pression et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-viens.

James gémit désespérément. Il ne pouvait pas, il allait lâcher, ses nerfs à fleur de peau, sentant le désir de son maître contre son ventre, il aggripa ses draps, y planta ses ongles, crispa ses orteils, il se sentit venir mais Beckett s'arrêta brusquement.

"Attention, Amiral..." railla-t-il.

James prit une profonde inspiration. Se calmer. Prendre du recul. Parfait. En avant.

Tandis que son bourreau reprenait ses caresses de plus en plus insistantes, James s'applica à penser à autre chose. Il pensa à tout ce qui était susceptible de ne rien réveiller de pervers en lui.

Il se rappella tout ces magnifiques couchers de soleil sur l'Interceptor. Il se rappella les batailles sanglantes, les longues soirées passées à tenter de décrypter des cartes. Il récita dans sa tête les tables de multiplications qu'il avait apprises en angleterre. N'importe quoi qui soit susceptible de lui faire pendre du recul.

Beckett accelerait de plus en plus le rythme, James sentait son coeur s'emballer.

La premiere fois qu'il tomba à l'eau, lors du bizutage quand il venait de s'être enrolé dans la Navy. Les dîners mondains, ces longues soirées ennuyeuses où l'attraction principale réside dans le fait de savoir si le verre de crystal posé trop près du bord va finalement tomber ou non.

Et, après un temps qui parut une éternité à James, Beckett délaissa son membre et se redressa, avant de se retourner et de considérer le visage crispé qui s'offrait à lui.

"Je suis très fier de vous, Amiral" sourit-il.

James ne sentait plus ses doigts, dont les jointures étaient blanchies à cause de ses mains serrées sur les draps. Il déglutis et entreprit de se calmer.

"Chose promise, chose dûe. Vous avez 5 minutes."

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le tyran avait déjà déboutonné son pantalon, passant une langue gourmande sur ses levres. James le retourna et le fit passer sous lui, ce qui provoca un petit rire de la part du Lord.

L'amiral fit glisser le pantalon, et resta quelques secondes à observer ce qui s'offrait à lui. Aussi futile cela puisse paraître, il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois. Le toucher. L'entendre gémir sous ses caresses. Rien que ça.

Sa main s'enroula timidement autour du membre, et un sourire extatique apparut sur les levres du Lord.

James aurait aimé lui faire mal. Il aurait aimé le rendre eunuque, le castrer, juste maintenant, tout de suite. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, Beckett ne lui donnerait plus jamais ce dont il avait besoin.

Alors il s'applica maladroitement à entamer le même mouvement de va-et-viens qu'il s'était infligé des dizaines de fois depuis cette nuit fatidique.

Le Lord eut un rire, et attrapa la tête de son amiral avant de la pousser contre son bas-ventre. James eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, mais la poigne de son maître était implacable.

Inutile de préciser ce qui se passa ensuite.

Au fur et à mesure que Beckett gémissait, Norrington sentait son propre désir brûler, il se consummait. Il accelera, enserrant un peu plus la pression avec sa bouche, touchant les points les plus sensibles du bout de sa langue. Et enfin, son maître vint, retenant la tête de son sujet pour qu'il soit forcé d'avaler sa semence.

"Bonne nuit, Amiral." ricana le Lord en sortant de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

James avait encore le goût salé du désir de Beckett dans sa bouche. Il passa sa main sur sa lèvre encore sanguinolente, et soupira.

Son autre main se glissa sous les couvertures, entoura son érection et commença à la soliciter de plus en plus fort.

Salaud. Salaud ! Comme je t'aime, espèce de salaud !

Honteux, essouflé, confus, James retira sa main et se retourna sur le côté, observant les bateaux sur le port à travers sa petite fenêtre.

Il était souillé. Il se sentait violé, délicieusement coupable de s'être adonné corps et âme à un homme qui ne voulait que l'entendre le supplier.

Et, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

* * *

Les reviews sont pas obligatoires, mais si vous avez été excessivement choqués _petites natures que vous êtes XD_ vous pouvez me traiter de tout les noms, si vous voulez. Mais vous avez été prévenus U.u 

J'espere quand même que vous avez pas passé un aussi mauvais moment que ça xD


End file.
